The Clown
by The Linn
Summary: A short little two-shot I decided to do. Can Reid murder a clown? My first crossover, you might want to have a basic understanding of the plot line of Stephen King's IT before reading, or at least know who Pennywise the Clown is. Read to find out... T For Language and Violence R&R! My FIRST Completed Story and Crossover Story! Not much, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a little one-shot, possibly two-shot if I feel like it, that popped in my head. Also my first crossover, which I knew had to be screwed up. My aunt and uncle have gotten me into Stephen King, and I'm currently 80 pages into the nightmare-inducing novel that goes by the name **_**IT**_**. Nightmares are fun, aren't they? Anyways, I decided it was time to kill the freaking clown **_**my way**_**. So here we are!**

"We don't have much time for this briefing, so I'll get it done quickly." JJ said, standing at her spot in the Round Table Room. "We're heading to Derry, Maine…" That's when Reid quit listening. Derry, Maine. The horrible little town haunted his memories. What Reid's team mates didn't know was that Reid was not actually born in the Sin City, Las Vegas. Oh no, he was born in that horrible little town. He lived there till he was four, his family only moving away when tragedy struck. What the team didn't know is that Reid was a twin. He had a brother named Christopher. They were happy in the little town, until Chris was murdered at age four, prompting the family to move away immediately. And a certain clown was behind it…

"Reid!" Morgan yelled, shaking the genius' shoulder. Reid blinked hard and shook his head, realizing that he was the center of attention for his team. Reid had gotten caught up in his memories, staring off into space during the briefing.

"Are you alright, kid?" Morgan asked, squeezing his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, I just was, uh, thinking…" Reid's voice drifted off as he squinted a bit, remembering what his brother's body had looked like when he found it. Reid had run outside, looking for his best friend, his twin. What he found would haunt him. Forever. A mangled body, lying, covered in blood in the street. It took a couple of seconds for the scream to erupt from the young boy's throat as he stared at the body. There were bite marks everywhere, the corpse also missing its right leg and left hand. The glazed eyes stared up at the sky, void of all emotions.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, just to make sure. Reid nodded. "Alright, wheels up in 20." As they made their way to the plane, Reid reflected on what had happened that day. Before he knew it, he drifted off into dream land, which quickly turned into nightmare town. He was haunted by clowns with balloons all through it. Right when it was about to sink its teeth into Reid's shoulder, a firm grip on his shoulder woke him. Reid's eyes fluttered open to see Hotch standing there.

"We're landing in five, Reid. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Hotch, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Reid snapped, shaking his boss' hand off his shoulder. Surprised by the young agent's outburst, the BAU Unit Chief stepped back, giving a glance towards the others. Hotch went back to his seat with no comment. Reid didn't care. He was focusing on blocking out the memories of his brother's mangled body in the street. The jet landed, and the BAU made their way to the police station. Reid realized on the way there that he had no idea what their current case was about. Whatever, he would find out at the station. The black SUVs pulled up in front of the station. The agents got out, walking up to the station, Reid leading the way. But as he was about to push open the doors, he froze, hearing the all to distinct voice.

"Want a balloon, Spency?" it asked simply. Reid turned slowly, ready to finally face his twin's murderer.

"You..." Reid said accusingly. "You killed him!" He yelled, running up and tackling the clown, who all the while was giggling. Delivering blow after blow to the distinct white face, Reid sat back for a second, even though he knew it was a mistake. He glanced back at the team, who was staring, wondering why their youngest member was beating up a giggling clown.

"They float, Spency! Just like your little brother Chris floated. Soon you'll float, too!" the clown said, giggling still. It only infuritated Reid more, hearing his brother's name. He tackled the clown again, punching until his hands were covered in blood, his and his tormenter's. "My name's Pennywise the clown!" It giggled out. "And you're little Spency Reid! You know, the circus blew away! It-" Pennywise the clown didn't get out one more word. He was cut off by a large yell.

"IT DID NOT BLOW AWAY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Reid screamed at Pennywise. Taking his gun out of his holster, he shot the clown in the middle of the forehead continually, until there was only one bullet left. Assuming that he was finally dead, Reid got up, breathing heavily. But it was over. The clown got up, giggling more.

"But it did! And you still haven't taken your balloon..." Pennywise's voice trailed off as he bared his teeth.

"No you don't!" Reid screamed. He shot the clown in the throat with his remaining bullet. Running over to one of the SUV's, Reid shattered the window with his forearm, ignoring the pain, fueled by rage. He grabbed a fairly large and sharp shard, the glass cutting into his fingers. Going back over to the clown, who was currently attempting to bite Reid's shoulder, Reid used the glass and cut deep into the monster's throat. When he hit bone, he just sawed through it. By this time, he was panting, and the clown was limp, only being held up by Reid's firm grip on it's red hair. He cut all the way through the neck, until the body dropped and the head remained in Reid's hand. Going over the wall, Reid slowly slid down it, holding the head in his hand. He looked at the team, he was still in shock, not able to intervene as they watched Reid murder a clown.

"I can explain..." Reid said softly, before he drifted off into the land of unconsciousness.

**Alright! I wrote all that in about, eh, 30 minutes give or take. And I have decided for a two-shot! I just feel we should have closure on why Reid murdered the clown. So I shall begin writing after I post this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! I'm going to skip my usual babble that I do and get straight to it! Woo! (R & R is good for the soul!)**

Reid started to come around. He could hear voices around him. He didn't want to open his eyes, but when he remember that he had just murdered the monster that haunted this town, he decided he should explain before the threw him in jail.

"I think he's waking up. Reid? Reid you there?" A familiar voice said. Reid moaned and put his hands over his ears. It was too loud. Eyes fluttering open, he took in the scene around him. He was laying on a couch, most likely inside of the police station. The faces of his friends were around him etched with concern. All Reid did was smile.

"He's dead. Finally, he's dead!" Reid said happily to himself as he layed back to stare at the ceiling. He decided it would be best to let all the information come out in the form of a senseless ramble. "That monster is dead... Oh I can't wait to tell Mom! She'll be happy to hear that her son's murderer was killed by her other son... Oh happy day. Very happy day. Pennywise the fucking clown is dead. No more people will die..." Reid smiled all the way through. "You know, guys, it's a little awkward for me to hog the conversation. Feel free to throw something in here." Reid said, creepy smile etched across his face. The team glanced at each other, silently agreeing for Hotch to start.

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Hotch asked gently, trying not to provoke him. The smile immediately was wiped off. Reid sat up, eyes locking right on Hotch.

"Did you not hear me? Or did you not see that entire fight? Can you not see that I rid this horrible little town of that monster. You saw it Hotch! I shot it in the head repeatedly and it did not die. I had to... wait! Where's the head?!" Reid yelled, frantically looking around. Morgan got up and put his hands on the younger man's shoulder, holding him down.

"It is over in the corner, Reid." Morgan said, staring into his eyes. Reid looked over and the smile returned.

"Good. I want to take it home and put it in a case in my apartment. Like a throphy." Reid said, leaning back. Morgan slowly went back to his seat.

"Anymore questions? Really, I'd love to answer." Reid smiled at his team mates, in his own little world of giddiness. JJ was the next one to speak up.

"Spence, he, it, whatever said something about a little brother named Chris. What's that about...?" She asked gently, half awaiting another outburst.

Reid just stared into the air above their heads, not daring to make eye contact. "Did you know that I'm a twin?" He paused, hearing slight gasps around the room. "And that _fucking _clown murdered him. He murdered so many kids... I can make a safe bet that he was the unsub for this case. Did the, uh, bodies have bite marks and missing limbs?" Reid glanced down to see nods. "His name was Christopher Andrew Reid. Pennywise killed him. Made him suffer." Reid returned his gaze to the air above them. Yet all this time, I'v-" Reid was cut off by the shrill laughter of a hoarse voice.

"You still haven't taken your balloon, Spency!" It said, before the laughter faded from the room. They all turned to look at the head. The only thing sitting in that corner, was a bloody sheet.


End file.
